dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Fusions Deux
Dragon Ball Fusions Deux is a sequel to Dragon Ball Fusions; released to Xbox 1, Switch, and PS4. Race Selection The player can select a wide range of races for their character to be or even be a hybrid. The player can select; Beerus' Race, Human-type Earthling, Animal-Type Earthling, Saiyan, Namekians, Shinjins, Angels, Majins, Demon Realm races, Sentient Stick Figures, and Frieza's Race. New Features Customisable Fusions As new features; the player can decide what a fusion between their created character and the selected fusee will look like. For example; if he selects Beerus' race and fuses with Frieza, he select which parts of Frieza's appearance and his own appearance he wants. And if they don't like the appearance; once a whole day is up they can change the appearance again. A more customisable CaC Sick of pre-existing abilities your CaC has, and want something like Ultra Speed or Body Change Block for your character. Well Fusions Deux offers to chose any trait for your character have as long as it's compatible to your race. For example; Saiyans can't regenerate so they wouldn't get regeneration, but they can become more powerful as they fight so you can give a trait that allows just that. Characters Playable *Guitar **Saiyan Guitar (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin) **Human Guitar (Kaio-ken, Mage Transformation) **Animal Guitar **Majin (Pure, Super, Absorptions) **Shinjin (Supreme Kai, Immortal) **Beerus' Race (Normal, GoD) **Angel **Demon Realm Race (Majin, Demon God) **Sentient Stick Figure (Great Terror, Horrified State) **Frieza's Race (Nightmare Transformations, True Form, Ultimate Evolution) *Goku **Kid Goku **Goku (Z, turtle hermit symbol) **Goku (Z, Turtle Hermit no symbol) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Goku (Super; Whis Outfit) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue, Completed Super Saiyan Blue) **Goku (Super; Turtle Hermit symbol) (Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Completed Super Saiyan Blue) **Goku (Super; Turtle hermit symbol battle damaged) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Ultra Instincts "Omen') **Goku (Saiyan Outfit) (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade) **Goku (GT, Adult) (Super Saiyan 4) **Goku (GT, Kid no tail) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) **Goku (GT, Kid tail) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) **Goku (Advanced) (Spectral Super Saiyan) *Vegeta **Kid Vegeta **Vegeta (Z, Scouter) **Vegeta (Z, Namek) **Vegeta (Z, Cell Saga armour) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) **Vegeta (Z, Jumpsuit) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Vegeta (Super, Whis armour) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Blue) **Vegeta (Super, Cell saga armour) (Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) **Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) **Vegeta (Advanced) (Spectral Super Saiyan) *Gohan **Gohan (Z, Turtle suit demon symbol) **Gohan (Z, Bowl-cut) **Gohan (Z, long hair) (Super Saiyan) **Gohan (Z, post-training) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Gohan (Z, orange star) (Super Saiyan) **Gohan (Z, blue uniform) (Super Saiyan) **Gohan (Z, Saiyaman no head gear) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Gohan (Z, Turtle hermit no symbol) (Potential Unleashed) **Gohan (GT, Business suit) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Great Saiyaman (helmet) **Great Saiyaman (shades) **Gohan: Future (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Goten **Goten (Z, Kid) (Super Saiyan) **Goten (Z, Teen) (Super Saiyan) **Goten (Super) (Super Saiyan) **Goten (GT) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Trunks **Teen Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan) **Kid Trunks (Super Saiyan) **Trunks: Future (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) **Trunks: Future (Armour) (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan 3) **Trunks: Future (Super) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan Anger) **Kid Trunks (Super) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) **Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Pan **Pan (Z) **Pan (GT) *Bulla **Bulla (Z) **Bulla (GT) *Videl **Videl (Z; pigtails) **Videl (Z; Fight shirt) **Great Saiyaman 2 **Videl (Super) **Videl (GT) *Mr. Satan **Mr. Satan (Z) **Mr. Satan (GT) *Piccolo *Krillin **Krillin (Z, Bald) **Krillin (Z, hair) **Krillin (Super) **Krillin (Super, Bald) **Krillin (Super, Police uniform) *Jaco *Yamcha (Mage Transformation, Supernatural State) *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Frieza **Frieza (1st Form, True) **Frieza (Golden) *Cell (Imperfect, Semi-Perfect, Perfect) *Cell Jr *Majin Buu **Good Buu **Evil Buu **Kid Buu (Kibito Kai absorbed, Babidi absorbed) **Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed, Piccolo Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Shin *Kibito **Kibito Kai *Master Roshi (Max Power) *Mira (Runaway, Super, Evolved State) *Towa (Darkness, Demon God) *Bardock (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gine *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) *Chi-Chi **Kid Chi-Chi **Chi-Chi (Z, Early) **Chi-Chi (Z, Mid) **Chi-Chi (Super) **Chi-Chi (GT) *Android 18 **Android 18 (Z, Activated) **Android 18 (Z, alternate clothes) **Android 18 (Z, tournament) **Android 18 (Super) **Android 18 (GT) *Android 17 **Android 17 (Z) **Android 17 (Z, Park ranger) **Android 17 (Super) **Android 17 (GT) **Super 17 *Android 16 *Uub **Kid Uub **Uub (GT) **Majuub *Baby **Baby Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Strongest Form 2) *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Nouva Shenron *Eis Shenron *Beerus *Champa *Whis *Vados *Caulifla (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker, Super Saiyan, True Legendary Super Saiyan) *Magetta *Botamo Fusion Dance *Tiencha *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Vichi (Chi-Chi + Videl) EX-Fusions *Karoly (Super Saiyan Blue Goku (Super, turtle hermit) + Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly) (Note: Just like the first game despite selected Goku's base form card; he is a SSB when fusing. Same with Barrot) *Vegecell (Super Saiyan 2nd Grade Vegeta (armour) + Semi-Perfect Cell) *EX-Gogeta (Completed Super Saiyan Blue Goku (Super, turtle hermit) + Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta (super, armour)) *EX-Gotenks (Super Saiyan Goten (Super) + Super Saiyan Trunks (Super)) *EX Trunks (Super Saiyan Anger Future Trunks (Super) + Super Saiyan Trunks (GT)) *Buuhan (Potential Unleashed Gohan (Z) + Good Buu) *Vegenks (Super Saiyan Vegeta (Super, armour) + Super Saiyan Anger Future Trunks) *Kuhan (Super Saiyan Blue Goku (Whis outfit) + Potential Unleashed Gohan) *Barrot (Super Saiyan 3 Bardock + Super Saiyan 3 Goku (Whis outfit)) *Buuman (Super Buu + Great Saiyaman) *Super Hercule (Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) + Mr. Satan (Z)) *Majin Hercule (Good Buu + Mr. Satan (GT) *Super Kai (Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed) + Kibito Kai) *Majin Mira (Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) + Evolved State Mira) *Great Jaco (Jaco + Great Saiyaman (Shades)) *Pandel (Pan (Z) + Videl (GT)) **Great Pan (Pan (GT) + Great Saiyaman 2) *Bulpan (Pan (Z) + Bulla (Z)) *Towane (Towa + Gine) *Towadel (Towa + Videl (GT)) **Towaman (Towa + Great Saiyaman 2) *Great Saiyaman 12 (Great Saiyaman (Shades) + Great Saiyaman 2) *EX Tiencha (Tien + Yamcha) *Towachi (Towa + Kid Chi-Chi) *Chipan (Pan (GT) + Kid Chi-Chi) *EX Vichi (Videl (Super) + Chi-Chi (Super)) *Chi-Chi 18 (Chi-Chi (GT) + Android 18 (Super)) *Videl 18 (Videl (Super) + Android 18 (Z, activated)) *Android 1718 (Android 17 (GT) + Android 18 (GT) *Majin 17 (Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) + Super 17) *Perfect 16 (Perfect Cell + Android 16) *Cell 17 (Semi-Perfect Cell + Android 17 (Super)) *Goku 17 (Goku (GT, adult) + Super 17) *Super Uub (Super Buu (Gotenks Absorbed) + Majuub) *Majin Goku (Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) + Goku (Z, turtle hermit no symbol) *Eis Shenbuu (Eis Shenron + Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Nouva Goku (Nouva Shenron + Goku (Super Saiyan 4)) *Mister Goku (Super Saiyan 4 Goku (GT, adult) + Mr Satan (GT)) *Super Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta + Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) *Piccolo 17 (Piccolo + Android 17 (activated)) *Kibiccolokai (Piccolo + Kibito Kai) *Kibeers Kai (Kibito Kai + Beerus) *Whibito Kai (Kibito Kai + Whis) *Whirus (Whis + Beerus *Majin Beerus (Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) + Beerus) *Yamta (Mage Transformation Yamcha + Spectral Super Saiyan Vegeta) *Buuku (Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) + Goku (Ultra Instincts "Omen") *Vegeta 18 (Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta (Super: Cell Saga armour) + Android 18 (Super)) *Caule (Super Saiyan 3rd Grade Caulifla + True Legendary Super Saiyan Kale) *Super Janembuu (Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) + Super Janemba) *Janembuu (Kid Buu (Babidi absorbed) + Super Janemba) *Syn Buu (Kid Buu (Babidi Absorbed) + Syn Shenron) *Nouva Buu (Kid Buu (Babidi absorbed) + Nouva Shenron) *Uubhan (Kid Uub + Gohan (Z, Long hair) Super Saiyan) Category:Video Games